


Just The Benefits

by TornBetweenYouAndMe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TornBetweenYouAndMe/pseuds/TornBetweenYouAndMe
Summary: Baekhyun wants nothing but the benefits.Chanyeol wants more.





	1. One | The Byun Baekhyun

Chanyeol crossed the threshold of The Code Club and Bar in a haste. His friends have been bombarding him with text messages asking when was he coming. He was annoyed especially by Kris, who kept sending him messages every 30 seconds as if he wasn't having the time of his life in the bar. Knowing Kris, he just wanted to annoy every living fiber of Chanyeol's being because he couldn't live a day without being pesky.

He rolled up late in this gig because he had to attend his parents party. It was boring and he couldn't be more relieved when they allowed him to go after an excruciating hours of lackluster business function. For appearance purposes, he had to attend such parties for his parents businesses and connections.

As soon as he stepped in, he was greeted by a mixed, sharp smell of drinks. The loud music and the conversations of the crowd, university students mostly, were competing to dominate the atmosphere. The dance floor were thronged with sweaty and drank students - trying to score on each other. Chanyeol winded his way through warm bodies of people in the bar, occasionally nodding his head as he came across acquaintances he barely remembered the names, to track down his friends. Though they told him where exactly, it didn't help for the bar was dark, every wall was the same and the furniture that adorned it were all alike. 

"Took you long enough, " Jongin hollered at him when he finally managed to find their table. Before the drink was poured in his glass, Chanyeol felt someone was melting their body to his and he knew it was Bora - the art department's queen. Normally, Chanyeol would wiggle away from her but since he was tired - he gave the girl some slack. He wasn't in the mood to argue. Instead, he sat back, one arm laid on the backrest of the long sofa - giving her an access to his neck which she took advantage immediately. 

Chanyeol felt her lips giving her feather kisses and her hand on his crotch. They had a one night stand and she has been clinging onto him ever since. Chanyeol hated it but he wasn't one to ungentlemanly throw women away. Moreover, he avoided doing it twice with the same person. It is simply not his cup of tea. Also, it will just complicate things - he wasn't good at dealing with complicated things.

Jongin smirked as he averted his gaze away from him and Bora. 

"Where is Kris?"

"I am no one's babysitter, ask me not." 

"'I don't know' would have sufficed, what's with you? You are in a bar yet you look like you are in a fucking funeral. Loosen up, Kai." Chanyeol altercated, slightly annoyed but he kept his voice in a teasing manner.

Jongin sported a long face even more. 

"Kyungsoo is here and he is with someone, that explains his peevish temper." Kris appeared out of nowhere, holding a bottle of Bacardi with a lemon and salt on the side. 

Chanyeol grunted, "Kyungsoo is way out of your league man. You are a sinner and he is an angel. And if you won't make a move, there's no way you will ever cross each other's path."

"When are you going to man up and approach him by the way?" Kris biting the lemon after taking a shot. His face wrinkled as soon as it touched his tongue.

Chanyeol bobbed his head to kiss the corner of Bora's face, "Babe, can you come back later?" despite being irked by her, Chanyeol wasn't the type to spit hurtful words towards his partner no matter how bothersome they can be. Besides, he wanted to keep his lover boy image. Bora cupped his face and gave him a sloppy kiss before she strutted away. 

Jongin and Kris nodded their heads at her as she passes by - Kris trailed her with a lustful gaze. Chanyeol slouched over the table to pour himself a drink. "Why is she on our table?"

"We thought you could use some company,"

"I can perfectly get one for myself, thank you! " Chanyeol gulped a half glass of Bacardi in one go. He felt the sting on his throat. 

"How was the party?" Kris asked, Jongin was still sulking on the side with his eyes fixed on the table across us - ignoring Kris's question. The sofa was whipped into a u-shape and Kyungsoo, Jongin's apple of the eye, was in the center with a colored hair guy. Chanyeol could only see the side of his face because he positioned himself facing Kyungsoo - one of his leg on the seat and the other hanging. He was talking to Kyungsoo as if they were the only people in their table.

The man tilted his head closer whispering something to Kyungsoo, the latter shyly smiled. Chanyeol couldn't help but wonder what the guy had said to make Kyungsoo blushed. Kyungsoo is an acquaintance of his but during the time he came across him, he always had his taciturn face on. He would just raise his brow or look at him without any emotion to acknowledge him whenever they bumped into each other in the hallway. Not that it matters to Chanyeol though. 

Chanyeol thwarted his gaze towards Jongin, he couldn't help but laugh internally. Jongin has a dark expression and ready to attack anytime. "Who is that guy?"

"Byun Baekhyun," Jongin muttered between his teeth.

"Byun Baekhyun, " Chanyeol repeated his name, it doesn't ring a bell. 

"He can be with anybody but Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol was afraid Jongin would break the glass with his bare hands.

"The Byun Baekhyun might be notorious for sleeping around but he's quite a good catch. "

It piqued Chanyeol's interest. "The Byun Baekhyun?"

"You don't know him?" Kris wide eyed inquired.

"Should I?"

"Well, not really. I just thought you heard of his name since you are playing the same game."

"Enlighten me but what game am I playing again?" Chanyeol amused, he asked Kris but his eyes ogling on 'The Byun Baekhyun'.

"The fuck and go game,"

Chanyeol's lips formed an O but denied not Kris' accusation. It was futile since Kris already judged all his being. Besides, a man has needs. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin was on his feet like a bat out of hell dogging the footstep of Kyungsoo when the latter excused himself and made his way Chanyeol doesn't know and doesn't care where. Chanyeol trailed them by his gaze with a smirk on his face.

"Knock him dead, Kai." Chanyeol heard Kris wishing the grumpy friend good luck. Jongin has his tail in-between his legs when it comes to the love of his life. It was so ironic when he was all too barbaric as a friend of theirs.

"Where are you going?" Chanyeol pried when Kris was on his feet as well. 

"Be back, going to get some ass for myself."

Chanyeol snickered. It was just funny that they barraged him earlier and now they left him by himself - he out-cried inwardly. He poured himself another glass of drink before he reclined his back on the sofa, this time - legs crossed, one arm sprawled cozily on the comfy backrest and the other holding his glass. His gaze surveyed the bar lazily - looking for nothing in particular and when it landed on the table across theirs, he saw the guy Kyungsoo left behind staring at him. 

Normally, people would look away when they are caught staring but not the guy - not the Byun Baekhyun. He kept his eyes on him and Chanyeol did the same - unwilling to lose in their unspoken mini gaze contest. Chanyeol was able to take a good look at Baekhyun, his blondish silvery hair made his white as sheet skin shines. His pink lips was thin and Chanyeol thought it was sexy when he licked it slowly with his tongue. He was wearing a black polo with buttons undone on the top - showing his milky white flawless chest. Chanyeol have thought of running his fingers on it. His eyeliner and light colored contacts accentuated his looks even more.

Chanyeol knew he was enticed. He knew because there was a sort of rushing and excited sensation growing inside him. He was trying to ignore but it was becoming too much by the moment. 

Chanyeol raised his glass towards the man and worded 'cheers'. The corner of Baekhyun's lips rose up, it incited him more. Baekhyun took his cheers by motioning his glass towards him - then licked his lips once more. Chanyeol has been playing the 'fuck and go game', as Kris dubbed it,  for far too long to know that the feeling was mutual - the desire was mutual. The need to satiate their carnal desire was too strong to ignore. 

 Baekhyun's attention was taken away from him, much to Chanyeol's disappointment, when a friend of his spoke to him and the latter has no choice but to tear his gaze away from Chanyeol. However, Chanyeol knew that Baekhyun knew that Chanyeol's gaze never left Baekhyun. The small guy bit his lips - teasing Chanyeol. Baekhyun slouched causing his chest to show more skin for Chanyeol to feast his eyes on. 

Fuck. 

This guy play this game so well. 

He saw Baekhyun looked at him before he stood on his feet - he said something to his friends and  paced out. Chanyeol swigged another glass of his alcoholic drink before coming after him. He was thrilled of what was about to happen. He was never thrilled in a long time so it worked him up all the more. 

Chanyeol's lips twitched as he saw the guy ordering a drink to the bartender in the counter. Baekhyun's back was on his so when the bartender handed the glass, Chanyeol intercepted and positioned himself behind him at dangerously close distance - his crotch brushing against Baekhyun's pretty ass.

"You must be straight, " Chanyeol voiced out. 

"Why do you think so? "

Chanyeol droop down and pressed his lips against the Byun Baekhyun's ears,  "Because if not,  you must be all over me by now. "

Chanyeol glanced at him sideways on time to catch him simpered soon after licking his lips. 

"Know what?" The small guy took a the lemon hooked on the glass drink he ordered, "your pick up line sucks. "

"It didn't work? " Chanyeol faked a despondent tone. 

"You know what works? " he pivoted and faced me - Chanyeol was towering him. He held his chin and put the slice of lemon on the tall guy's mouth. "Fuck me, yes or yes? "

Chanyeol nodded his head for he was unable to speak due to the lemon stuck in between his lips. Baekhyun drank his tequila down and tiptoed to lick the salt on his chin and sucked the lemon on his mouth soon after. 


	2. A night of age-old rhythm and madness

The door of the hotel room they booked was slammed close crudely next was Baekhyun's back on it, followed by Chanyeol shortly after. 

 

Baekhyun wanted to attack him for a kiss but he was kept still by the neck against the door. Chanyeol longed for it but he wanted to tease Baekhyun - he pressed his hips against his and moved slowly to taunt the midget more. Chanyeol's nose lightly touching Baekhyun's cheek enough for the latter to feel his hot breathing. The giant heard him moan in pleasure, Baekhyun's mouth slightly ajar,  eyes dilated and his body radiated heat. His breathing picked up, it fueled Chanyeol sexual needs. Chanyeol gently wrapped his hand around Baekhyun's neck as if choking him to keep him in place while the other was unbuckling the Byun's belt. They held each other's gaze, the giant smirked as Baekhyun's was on his mercy - squirming under his grasped. 

 

Baekhyun bit his lips when Chanyeol found its way to his ass - fondling it after undoing his belt and barely tugging it down. He cupped it and pressing it even more to his. Baekhyun could feel his cock slowly coming to life. It was inevitable because Chanyeol was doing a damn good job at teasing him. Chanyeol's hand traveled front touching him, enveloping his cock on it. Baekhyun's hand on Chanyeol's chest relaxed as the giant sensually rubbing his cock - up and down, slowly and gradually fasten. If not of Chanyeol's hand on his neck keeping him up, his grip wasn't tight but enough to keep him on his feet, he would have been on the floor by now. His knees were giving up on him. He was wet and desperate but the giant wasn't near helping him. 

 

Chanyeol bobbed Baekhyun's face paralleled to him,  they held their gaze once again- not bothering to conceal the lust in their eyes.  Baekhyun got so much pleasure at how passionate Chanyeol stroked him - it was evident as he wailed in excitement. Chanyeol relentlessly rubbed him until his pre-cum squirted out. 

 

"Fuck, " Baekhyun cried out, his heart rate speed up. 

 

Chanyeol released his neck replacing his hand with his tongue - licking him from his chin, to his throat and below the ears then nibbled his ears.  Baekhyun's cock pulsated under the giant's touch, a throbbing built up pressure asking for release inside him. But the giant won't let him, yet. He wasn't done teasing him, he ran his fingers under his shirt and found his nipples waiting for his touch. He pinched it tenderly as if he wasn't enough entrancing him. 

 

Baekhyun begged for release, all the teasing, touching and striking sent him in a heady trance - a trance that won't cease until he has his released. Chanyeol was on his knees and before he could wrap his head around about what was going to happen he felt his cock was sucked by the giant's mouth. Baekhyun screamed in pleasure. 

 

Baekhyun's sensation amplified, he felt so intoxicated. Chanyeol's mouth completely took him in. When his mouth moved up and down, the warm and wet sensation as his lips slid were too heavenly.  It blew Baekhyun's mind and in almost a heartbeat his seminal fluid squirted out. He tried to push Chanyeol's head away but the latter was adamant to swallow it all. 

 

Baekhyun's knees weakened, as he collapsed on Chanyeol's body for support. "You're so delicious my Byun, " licking his lips. 

 

"I know right, "

 

"Sassy mouth, " with a laugh, Chanyeol lifted him right off his feet, carrying him towards the bed. 

"Finally, huh? We're making use of the bed. "

 

"This hotel is so expensive might as well get the most out of every corner of it. " Chanyeol's tone was deep and husky, it made Baekhyun flutter. He was laid by the giant carefully on the bed, and pulled his shirt over his head and completely tugged Baekhyun's pants in one swoop. He was stark naked right before Chanyeol's eyes. 

 

Baekhyun saw the giant before him ogled at his body shamelessly as he was undressing himself. He saw when his cock sprung out of his underwear. Baekhyun thought of teasing him by spreading his legs and bit the bottom of his lips, "Join me, darling. "

 

"Your wish is my command, my Byun."

 

Chanyeol sprawled his body on top of Baekhyun painstakingly, their navel and cock were pressed against each other, leaning his elbow on either side of Baekhyun's head. Chanyeol's face was close enough for Baekhyun to breathe his scent. The giant paused and looked at Baekhyun's face, the smaller one looked back with the same intensity in his eyes. 

 

"Kiss me, " Chanyeol demanded. The midget under him need not to be told twice for he immediately wrapped his arms around the giant's neck and pulled him, slamming their lips together. 

 

For Baekhyun since he was deprived of kisses earlier, he felt like the draught was over. It was slow and gradually picked up. But before he could totally get his head around the taste of the giant, Chanyeol hasten it - biting, eating his mouth, demanding and crushing Baekhyun's lips with so much energy. He let out a light moan which he took advantage. His tongue found the entrance and delved in deepening the kiss even further.  

 

He parted his lips as they both need to catch their breathe. Chanyeol saw the hunger, lust and desire all together in his eyes. He pulled him again for another mind blowing kiss. When Chanyeol had enough, his kisses went down to his neck - eventually his lips was replaced by his tongue tracing Baekhyun's neck, down to his erected nipple. He played with his nipples for long before his tongue went down to his navel. Baekhyun arched up in anticipation, every touch of his tongue on his skin leaves a warm sensation.

 

Chanyeol was about to suck Baekhyun's member when the latter ceased him by the hair. Chanyeol looked up, his eyes questioning the Byun. 

 

"On your back, I want to taste you. " the words were enough for Chanyeol to shiver in anticipation. His cocked twitched as if it knew what was about to happen. Chanyeol flipped them over, Baekhyun on top - Chanyeol's back on the headboard in a sitting position with his legs sprawled forward. . Baekhyun straddled himself on Chanyeol at once, their members were in contact. Baekhyun put his hand on their length, stroking them together while looking at Chanyeol. The giant's head facing the ceiling with his eyes shut, as if feeling everything all in, Baekhyun was urged to pleasure the giant before him, he grinned and stooped down to lick the giant's jawline,  neck and nibbled his ears softly while continuously stroking them. 

 

"Shit, my Byun. You felt so good. " his breathing hitched. As if it was like what Baekhyun has been waiting to hear he slid himself backward and bobbed his head down and swallow the fullness of Chanyeol's member. He heard him gasped in pleasure. "That's even better, "

 

Chanyeol put his hand on the small one's head, caressing his hair. A strong sense of warmth traversed all over his body as he felt Baekhyun's throat vibrated. The euphoria was unbearable for Chanyeol, he hastily pulled Baekhyun's head up and kissed him senseless. He couldn't believe how his sassy mouth could bring him immeasurable pleasure. 

 

After some time, Baekhyun felt Chanyeol was reaching for something - then saw the lube from Baekhyun's pocket in his hand. 

 

Baekhyun snorted, "You found it, " Chanyeol smirked as he opened the lube and generously poured it on his fingers. 

 

"Squat, " he ordered, Baekhyun found it sexy. As the giant had his back on the headboard, Baekhyun put his arms on his shoulder for support as he squatted. Baekhyun's legs on either side of the giant's hips,  his butt cheeks slightly stretched. 

 

Chanyeol's finger tracing his entrance - the generous amount of lube made it easier for him to enter but still hurt the Byun. Not long after, Chanyeol used two fingers and stroke his throbbing member at the same time. Chanyeol masterfully led his fingers in and out as it goes deeper every time. "Fuck my hand, " he commanded - he ceased. Baekhyun moved his hips up and down taking his time to adjust and prep himself. 

 

When the pain slowly subsides, "I'll ride you, " Baekhyun uttered as the pain was replaced by the longing to be filled by Chanyeol's cock. 

 

Not waiting for the giant's approval,  he took his length and led it in. Chanyeol yelped as he was inside Baekhyun's, he rested his head on Chanyeol's neck,  not moving, letting myself adjust to him. "You can take your time, "  he said while kissing my shoulder. Baekhyun felt Chanyeol's member twitched inside him,  he was so turned on but restraining himself. 

 

Chanyeol felt Baekhyun smiled against his lips, he lifted his head and met the giant's eyes as he slowly moved his hips up and slammed it down. He repeatedly did it until both of them felt the lust, the fierce and the passion in each thrust. 

 

Chanyeol couldn't take it any longer,  he flipped them over so he could be on top. He spread his legs putting his arms below the small one's knees as he leaned on the bed for support, " As much as I like watching you ride my cock, I think I'll love it more if I pound you. "

 

His length's tip was on hole and without a warning, rammed it in. He pounded Baekhyun hard, and when Baekhyun thought it was hard enough,  Chanyeol pounded him even harder. Baekhyun could not help but scream in both pain and more on pleasure.  

 

Chanyeol muttered something Baekhyun couldn't comprehend for he was long gone. As Chanyeol kept on thrusting him hard and even harder,  Baekhyun felt all his heat rushes to his length. The pleasure came in as his thrusts went deeper constantly hitting his spot. Chanyeol went rammed himself in harder and harder, there was a moment when Baekhyun thought he stopped breathing. 

 

Chanyeol's pleasure built up as he felt Baekhyun's warm and wet skin contracted. The euphoria both felt intensified to a fever pitch. The constant rhythm of their body against each other was continuously sending them to their edge. 

 

Chanyeol shoved his cocked relentlessly inside Baekhyun, the speed picked up until Baekhyun reached his orgasm. Baekhyun squirmed under Chanyeol as the latter kept pounding until his mind-boggling orgasm. Chanyeol released it inside Baekhyun's and Baekhyun had his head spinning pleasurably to care. 

C

Chanyeol has never been so satiated by sex until now. He didn't know he was hungry, hungry until Baekhyun made him starving and satiated it. 

He kissed Baekhyun's forehead before he flopped his body down beside his Byun. When he caught his breathe, he cleaned Baekhyun who had his arm over his eyes. 

Chanyeol doesn't know but looking at Baekhyun warmed his heart. He withdrew Baekhyun's arms off his eyes, he noticed his eyes was closed and his breathing steady. He must have fallen asleep, Chanyeol couldn't help but docked down and kiss his Byun on the lips. 

He intended for it to be a peck but Baekhyun responded almost immediately and then the midget quickly propped himself on his side of the bed - turning his back on Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol smiled before letting himself fall into darkness.


	3. When the heat died down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love shot is out so is chapter 3 ^^

  
The phone rang enough to wake Chanyeol's sleeping state. He has thought of just letting it ring until whoever's on the other end would get that he doesn't want to be bothered but his head was throbbing by the minute and the roaring sound made it worst. 

 

Cursing in his mind, he peeked his hand out of the blanket to grab it from the side table, only to touch nothing.  _Where the hell was that?_ He muttered to himself. He hoisted his head after getting out of the blanket, for a moment, he was disoriented. He blinked his eyes and it all came down rushing to him. 

 

_Baekhyun_. 

 

His gaze averted in a flash to the other side,  he found no one but cold unkempt side of the bed. Head still spinning, he sat and hang his feet on the edge of the bed. He searched for his phone which was on his jeans' pocket. Hands pinching the bridge of his nose, he walked up to it which was carelessly thrown on the floor the night before. 

 

"Mmhlo? " he mumbled, barely understandable. He never bothered to tuck away his exasperation.

 

"What the fuck man? You disappeared. I know you probably got yourself laid, no! you got laid that's certain but at least give us a kick or a punch before going. For all we know,  you were gang raped or murdered somewhere. I don't want the hassle of finding where your body is from scratch so the least thing you can do is to give us a clue. " Kris sang his complaints relentlessly that Chanyeol started to plot how to shut him up in his mind. Trust Kris to always come up with he stupidiest and morbidiest, if those words even exist,  reasons,  excuses or whatnot to pester you. Don't get him wrong, he was glad that his friend cares about his welfare but not today, not this morning. Not when his head is killing him and not when his partner in crime is nowhere to be found.

 

"Kris, can you just shut up? I'm fine, alive and ready to kick you in the gut. " Chanyeol talked back, he found Kris' reasonable but he didn't have time to deal with him.  

 

Kris groaned as if in pain on the other end. "Is this what you are going to pay me for being a good friend?" Chanyeol hissed. Kris just know how to get on his nerves and his timing has always been bad.

 

For a second, Chanyeol thought he had a long and wet dream last night. Scanning the room,  he checked for signs that it was real. It was too good that the possibility of it being a dream or a hallucination was likely. Chanyeol knitted his brow when his eyes landed on the paper bills neatly piled up on top of each other on Baekhyun's side of the bed. 

 

He walked up to it and picked it up. 

 

_What the fuck?_

 

_Did he just pay me for a night's fuck?_  

 

Chanyeol couldn't believe it himself, he wasn't sure what to feel. He was close to laughing and screaming his lungs out. 

 

_Did that midget thought I was a prostitute?_

 

_Me? Park Chanyeol?_

 

_The heir of my family's empire._

 

_Why the hell should he leave this money for?_

 

The giant felt a little of everything. Awe, because despite of it he would still want to see the midget. He gave him one of his best night fuck ever, the giant wouldn't mind breaking his rule for him. Or, maybe not? Even without the money, the Byun, that little fucker made him feel like a whore,  leaving in the middle of the night. The fact that Baekhyun paid no mind at even saying anything before going didn't sit well on Chanyeol's fat ego. On the contrary, the rule of the game was that right? No pillow talk, no staying the night together and sort? No hugs, no kisses. No everything. No expectations. Baekhyun just did what a player in this so-called game would normally do.  So why was he acting like he was complaining like a noob?  The giant pushed the reasons and questions at the back of his head. No, he didn't pushed it away, he refused to find answers for it was giving him headache. Lastly anger, what does he thought he took Chanyeol for? Money?  Like seriously? 

 

"Chanyeol? Chanyeol? Chanyeol? " Chanyeol was in deep thought he forgot he was on a phone call with Kris on the other end. 

 

"I'm fine, I gotta go. " he was about to end the call when something crossed his mind. "Wait! "

 

"What? "

 

"What department is Baekhyun? "

 

"Baekhyun? "

 

"The Byun Baekhyun, " I cleared out. 

 

"I know who Baekhyun is, I was just surprised you were asking about him. Why? "

 

"Just, ah.." unable to come up with sensible excuse. "Just tell me already! "

 

For Chanyeol's annoyance, Kris laughed hard enough to hurt his ears. "Psychology. "

 

Without uttering a word, Chanyeol ended the call. A small smile managed to crept out of his mouth.

 

Byun Baekhyun, Psychology Department.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

"What is this? " Chanyeol whacked the paper bills on the table where Baekhyun was sitting. Despite his lack of sleep and energy, his motivation to settle a score with the Byun was more than his want to lock himself up in the room to get a good sleep and skip school altogether.

 

Moreover, despite his animosity towards Baekhyun, it didn't past his notice to find him adorable in his white v-neck. It was befitting his white flawless skin. With his reading glasses hanging low on his nose, he looked divine. His pink lips was inviting and it took a lot of Chanyeol's energy not to dock down and claimed it. The midget looked totally different at night where he was on the look out for a prey. Much to Chanyeol's annoyance, he couldn't wrap his head around the fact that he was checking Baekhyun out. 

 

Surprisingly, Chanyeol didn't have a hard time looking for him. When Kris talked about Byun Baekhyun being famous and all, he never thought even students from the other departments,  considering how big their university is,  knew him. Chanyeol has his fair share of popularity but Baekhyun's was beyond. He couldn't help but wonder why he wasn't known to him before last night. The giant couldn't help but wonder what is he famous for? As what Kris insinuated, he was known for sleeping around. The idea didn't settle well with Chanyeol. 

 

Baekhyun peeled his gaze from his book to give him an unsympathetic glance, "money, "

 

"I know! " a collective 'shhhh ' sound was heard by Chanyeol. Of all the places, the Byun should be found in the library. Rolling his eyes,  Chanyeol pulled and took a seat in front of the Byun without the invitation to do so. 

 

Baekhyun rose his brow but he didn't give a shit. "I'm just answering your question, " still using his cold tone.

 

Chanyeol anger fueled as the petite in front of him acted listless as if nothing happened . Yeah,  something happened but you knew too well that you should act like nothing happened the next day - that's the rule of the game. He cursed Kris for dubbing it as a game for he was referencing it all the time, unconsciously or not. Before he could get a word out, Baekhyun spoke indifferently as if talking to him was a bore, "What do you want? "

 

  
Enraged, he came to terms with himself at once, "Don't you remember me? "

 

He breathe heavily but to Chanyeol it sounded like a sigh, it was irritating. He never failed to make him feel his presence was so unwanted since he showed his face in front of this frigid gnome. "You're the guy from last night, "

 

"I'm the guy who gave you a good fuck last night. " Chanyeol emphasizes, not bothering to filter his words.

 

"Whatever makes you sleep at night, " Baekhyun leaned on the backrest of his wooden chair and tapped his pencil on the table sparsely, gaze directed towards at him intently. Consequently, Baekhyun put the tip of the pencil in-between his lips which made Chanyeol groaned internally. It was so damn sexy in Chanyeol's eyes. Every fiber of his being stirred up.

 

"And the name is Park Chanyeol. " it was barely audible but he was glad he was able to muster without stuttering.

 

"Okay, " Baekhyun looked at him sternly, and it took a lot of effort for Chanyeol not to grab and kiss the guy again because he was turning him on at the moment. "What do you need? A thank you? Because if that's the case I clearly remember that I returned the favor last night. I rode you." using the pencil to tap the table again, Baekhyun licked his lips after, his every move was followed by Chanyeol. Following Chanyeol's unfiltered thoughts.

 

Chanyeol gulped. "What the fuck is this for? " pushing the money rather roughly towards Baekhyun - completely ignoring what he said. "What do you think of me? A prostitute? "

 

"I didn't mean it that way, "

 

"Well, if you didn't. Well, you surely did a poor job at it. " Chanyeol's tone calmed down a bit and so his rage.

 

The tapping of Baekhyun's pen slowed down, their eyes locked on each other,  Baekhyun slouched forward - his cheek on his palm, biting his lips as his gaze went down to Chanyeol's lips. Baekhyun's foot under the table ran up his leg and it stopped on his crotch. Chanyeol had to bite his lips to keep a moan out of his mouth.

 

"Hey Yeol, let's fuck. Yes? "

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to hear your thoughts if isn't too much of a hassle.


End file.
